Gunner
Classes Statistics * Piloting Equipment Slots: 1 *Repairing Equipment Slots: 1 *Weapon Equipment Slots: 3 Summary Gunners specialize in taking control of a airship's weapons and attacking enemy craft. While guns can only equip one modification at a time, a gunner can switch between different types of ammunition as the situation dictates, or make use of other weapons aboard the ship during reloading make full use of the damge output a ship can deal. Gunners also carry a repair tool into battle, but, lacking the versatility of repair tools needed for complex repair work, they will often resort to maintaining only their weapons. 'Piloting Equipment' The Weapon Equipment of choice for the Gunner is the Spyglass. As this allows the spotting of enemy airships which then allows the crew and team to easily find the location of enemies. Any other Piloting Equipment is virtually pointless, due to the nature of the Gunner's role. 'Repair Equipment' The repair tool generally a choice of preference. Some gunners may wish to deal greater damage and therefor, they will choose the Dynabuff Industries Kit . This allows the gunner to pre-buff the guns prior to engagement. Then just before any enemy engagement, they will give the gun a final hit to buff the damage by 20%. The best tactic for this tool, is to buff the gun whilst it is reloading, allowing you to not waste any time buffing the gun, as the time used to reload is also being used to buff the gun simultaneously! However, some gunners prefer to carry a Fire Extinguisher, seeing as guns are the only component aboard the ship that will not function while on fire. A Fire Extinguisher will remove all levels of fire instantly from a component, allowing it to be operated straight after extinguishing. Whereas the Chemical Spray will only remove 3 levels of fire, though, it will also give a the gun a temporary 40% resistance to fire. So some gunners will tend to choose this in the hopes of being able to shoot a little bit longer before being forced off of the gun. While carrying a fire extinguishing tool may be useful at times, it is usually pointless, considering that a fire extinguishing tool is an essential tool an Engineer should always carry. The Pipe Wrench is generally the best all rounder for repairing and rebuilding components and guns, with the tactic being to hit the gun whenever the chance arises. Then there's the Rubber Mallet, being the best for repairing, where the tactic there, is to repair the gun whenever it is reloading, and thus avoid it being broken in the first place. Then finally, the Shifting Spanner is used as the best rebuilding tool, where the tactic there, is to rebuild the guns whever they are destroyed, then use them at their rebuilt health, allowing the gunner to gun as fast as possible after a gun is broken. 'Weapon Equipment' The Gunner has the ability to swap between 3 choices of ammunition that they take with them, excluding the default ammunition. Every gun stands ready to fire with the default ammunition . If you need to leave a gun prior to emptying a magazine, you can reload the gun by pushing 'R', but do bear in mind, that if you do not return to the gun and man it before the reload is complete, the gun shall instead reload the default ammunition. It is almost mandatory for any gunner to take the Heatsink Clip with them into a battle, just as a precautionary measure, then use the other 2 slots to take whatever ammunition is most preferred or most tactical for the fight ahead. Category:Classes